Girl VS Mind
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: When everyone's favorite Fairy is struck down by a deadly fever, she'll have to conquer her greatest enemy yet... her own mind. DISCONTINUED
1. Trailer

**Are y'all ready for another cinematic trailer? In case you're wondering why I use words like "y'all", I'm from the South, so pardon my French.**

Lucy is everyone's favorite Fairy. Pretty, smart, kind, and powerful, no misfortune ever seems to befall her.

"How do you do it?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"Luck doesn't last forever. Yours will run out eventually."

When she's struck with a deadly fever, the fight for her life begins.

"She might not make it."

"We have to do everything we can."

But the person she needs most won't even look at her.

"He won't go near her."

"Guilt. Natsu's blaming himself for her being so sick."

She's trapped in her own mind, while the others search for a cure.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to your mind, Lucy!"

"How do I escape?"

"Escape? You can't escape your own mind!"

"Where's Natsu?"

"He's not here, dear."

"I want out!"

When he finally begins to see her again, Natsu realizes she needs him more than ever.

"Lucy, I don't know if you can hear me. I don't care. I need you to start fighting with everything you've got to beat this. If you die, I'll never forgive myself."

Her greatest enemy, her mind.

"I need to leave! They need me out there!"

"Why do you want to go out there? If you lose your life, you'll be with your parents."

"Natsu… I need to tell him!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Please."

_Girl VS Mind,_ coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

**Was this better? Yet another random idea. You should never leave me alone with my thoughts. This will happen otherwise. Bye!**


	2. Girl VS Teasing

**Oh, my God. I am so sorry for not updating. School's been cray-zee! Have I mentioned how much I hate Geometry? No? Sorry! Anyway, here's the first **_**real**_** chapter of **_**Girl VS Mind**_**!**

* * *

"Seriously?"

Cana's surprised tone made Lucy blush.

"Natsu and I may be close, but that doesn't mean we do stuff like that!"

"But still, you're lucky to have him. Most girls have their dads to protect them. You get a hot guy."

"Well…"

"You don't like him like that?"

"Well, I sort of _do_, but don't tell him or I'll sic Aquarius on you."

"How do you do it all, with a team as destructive as yours?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"Luck doesn't last forever," Wendy murmured. "Yours will run out eventually."

"Oh, don't think like that, Wendy!" Lucy laughed. She got up and began heading home for the day. Her rent was all paid, for once, so she didn't need to go on a job.

* * *

Not surprisingly, when she came into her apartment, Natsu and Happy were there. They had already made themselves at home.

"Why do you two insist on doing this?" she groaned.

"Because you've got all the best stuff!" Natsu explained brightly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to make myself some dinner."

"Cool! Whatcha makin'?!"

"I was planning on eating _alone_."

"That's no fun! It's more fun to have a meal with your teammates!"

"You really are an idiot." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Natsu felt like the idiot she thought he was. Why couldn't he ever admit to her he liked her and he snuck into her apartment just to see her?

"Hey, Luce?" he called. His ears pricked up. Lucy's breathing was faster and shallower. Right when he came to the door, he heard a loud _thud_. "Luce!"

She was lying on the floor, unconscious. He felt his partner's forehead; it was hot. Hot for Lucy, that is. It terrified him.

"Lucy! Say something!" He picked her up and began running towards the guild. Hopefully, someone would be there to treat her.

* * *

"Help!" he yelled upon entering the building. Mira looked up from the bar and uttered a loud scream.

"What happened?" Cana asked, feeling Lucy's forehead.

"She passed out! I heard her breathing; it was really fast and shallow. At first, I thought something surprised her. Then I realized she has a really high fever."

"Juvia! Go to Fairy Hills and get Wendy!" Mira ordered. "Jet, go get Porlyursica! We'll need all the help we can get!"

_Lucy…_ Natsu thought as he looked at her.

It didn't take long for Wendy to arrive. She immediately began healing Lucy. Porlyursica analyzed the girl's body and declared she was, in fact, sick.

"Poor Lucy!" Mira sobbed.

Natsu felt guilty. He had been the one with her. Maybe he should've confessed before she went in the kitchen. Maybe something in there made her sick.

"If you die, I'll never forgive myself. I love you, Lucy."

* * *

**Yeah… this chappie is lame and short. Once again, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! The good news is, I went to the Language Arts Festival in my town and won second place for my story! Last time I was in it, I won first place AND it became my very first fanfic! I guess I'll just have to try again next year! Katie Gold is out! Peace!**


End file.
